


Good Kitty

by flibbertygigget



Series: The Other 51 [20]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Oral Sex, Other, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Burr sat on the floor, trying to quell the faint humiliation he felt at cat ears and tail he was wearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> If you want someone to blame, blame Blueskyy for their comment on Wedding Bands. This was... definitely not what they meant.

Aaron Burr sat, docile, on the floor, ignoring the faint humiliation he felt as Hamilton tugged at the sky-blue collar he wore. He had asked for this. He  _wanted_ this, more than anything. He just didn't quite like the fact that it had to be Hamilton, of all people, who took him up on his offer.

"Can we keep him?" Hamilton said, lifting Burr's chin to look at Eliza. Hamilton was doing his best puppy eyes, and Burr grumpily thought that the other man should have been the one with the tail and ears and collar, but then he was distracted by Hamilton scratching the back of his neck gently. "He's such a good kitty."

"That depends," Eliza said, touching his ears lightly. His ears and tail were black, the same color as his hair. If Burr moved too much, the tail shifted in his ass and made him hard. "Will he be as good for me as he is for you?"

"Of course," Hamilton said as though he had been insulted. "Go on. Show her what a good kitty you can be."

Burr rubbed up against her leg, reaching higher until he was between her thighs. He meowed pleadingly, licking at the worn denim. Eliza gripped his collar as she undid her pants, slipping them down and rubbing his face into her black panties. He nosed the panties aside and began to lick at her clit, allowing himself to fall into a steady rhythm until she was beautifully wet. That was when she used the collar to drag him up, his tongue slipping inside her, sliding in that same rhythm until she moaned at the climax.

Burr sat back, trying to ignore how hard he was, but the tail was pressed in further and he arched his back. Hamilton's hand came to rest on his cock, stroking almost absentmindedly as he grinned at Eliza.

"So," he said, "what do you think?"

"I think," she said breathlessly, "that we should keep him."

 


End file.
